A two-sentence-story
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: "It was a two-sentence-story. My two-sentence-story. Our two-sentence-story." Albus/OC. Nex gen. One shot. Won't extend it. R&R!


**A Note-This is the first story in my next generation universe. Ive edited a bit, seeing that its been up for over an year. I do own Cassia but not much else.**

It is so simple isn't it? I met you, Albus Potter in the Hogwarts express; you were eating a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. I vaguely remember something about you ranting about not getting in Slytherin. But that's the house you went in and so did I.

_"You don't care but I do!"_

_"It's a house, not a way of life!"_

I know how you were ever so popular with everyone at school. The teachers liked you, the students loved you even the ghosts adored you. You were the 'golden boy', you and your brother, everyone liked you both. I didn't but then since when had I been a part of everyone? I had to fight my way into the elite. But you got the free pass.

_"Can I sit here?"_

_"It's not like I own it Cassia!"_

You and I, we were rivals, you'd raise your hand in class, and then so would I. It was infuriating yet it was the only fun I ever had. You were in the Quidditch team and I wasn't. Another reason to hate you even more. But then I got tired of hating the crap out of people. I had to be the best and I couldn't be that with the baggage. So we fought.

_"I hate you!"_

_"The feelings' mutual here!"_

We barely talked. Only a couple of sentences. But they were never useless. Whatever we talked about, was somehow, much deeper than anything else. What a terrible expression- but nothing else fits! I would sit in the back, trying to not get noticed except for when answering a question but you'd often coax me into the front.

_"You look like our ghoul, sitting in the back."_

_"You have a ghoul?"_

You grew on me Potter. I have to admit it now. It was jealousy that led me to this. Fuming all the time about you, I never realised it until I did.

_"Cassia, what is the use of Alohamora?"_

_"Are you trying to test me or are you really thick?"_

You got a girlfriend. Alice Longbottom. She's lovely isn't she? Always helpful. Always kind. Always everything.

_"Pass these books to Alice please Cassia!"_

_"Yeah, it would just kill you to do it yourself!"_

And then you broke up with her. You started believing that you were above a steady relationship; you started dating girls left right and centre. There was a new girl in your arms every week, house didn't matter. I had my share of boys too, but that's something else entirely. I never beg for the attention like you do. I just have it in me.

_"Knut for your thoughts?"_

_"Just thankful that that git Finnegan isn't coming here, he's been trying to ask me out for weeks!"_

Your family was quite extensive. I know for a fact that Rose Weasley fancied her current fiancé, Scorpius Malfoy since third year (now that's something funny but I don't mean to go off topic), that your sister had a reading problem, that your cousin was gay and whatnot. And you got to me.

_"What about your parents?"_

_"Mum's a witch, dad's a muggle and they are separated, end of story."_

I started falling for you. Hating you, despising your very existence yet falling for you. I started noticing more. I noticed how your eyes would shine a bright green when you'd be annoyed. I noticed how you'd unlike your brother, always try to flatten your messy hair. It was a lost cause really.

_"Your hair won't get down in a million years!"_

_"Thank Merlin that I'll be dead before that happens!"_

Now we're both out of Hogwarts, you are training to an auror like your god brother and so am I. We are on the same two-sentences-per-day thing. A little bit of formality never killed anyone. But it was killing me now. And it's killing you too. I can feel it.

You've decided to stop the reckless dating now. You finally want to settle for the 'lesser life' again.

I am still there and so are you. I guess it's my turn now. You're sitting in your trainee cubicle and I'm sitting in mine. And the tension so thick, I could slash my wand through it.

"Want to know something, Cassia?" I raise an eyebrow; no one in their right mind used my full name, except for you of course.

You were standing over my cubicle, green eyes staring evenly into brown. I slowly shifted my gaze, up and down your form. And I can feel you squirm.

"It depends actually," I spoke in my usual drawl, "upon the topic."

You raised an eyebrow, and you kissed me. Your lips tasted of sweat, and something I couldn't really pinpoint at the moment, and my hand was tangled in yours, our eyes barely open. I'm in serious trouble, but I feel that should stop here. Pause this very moment as replay it again and again.

It was a two-sentence-story. My two-sentence story. Our two-sentence-story.


End file.
